1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to beach blanket structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved beach blanket assembly wherein the same is arranged to receive granular material for anchoring of a beach blanket structure in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beach blanket structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,906; 5,018,229; and 4,709,430.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a beach blanket structure having a plurality of pockets, as well as an associated pillow structure mounted thereon and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.